


Golden Girl

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: ^^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fan-fiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].
> 
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own (marvel) Avengers or Captain America.

Golden girl

About main character

Name :  
Amelia Nightangel

Age : 23 (not including the 70 years she was frozen)

Appearance :  
5" 2 long golden hair that comes down to her waist in gentle waves slender but not so much that she would be considered to be 'skinny' her skin is pale but not dearly pale and has a peachy glow to it big for like eyes that make her seam child like and innocent small but distinguishable noise and jawline thin eyebrows but not so thin that they can't be seen small ears and a heart shaped face.

Background:  
she grew up in a military family. when she was younger although she wanted to join the army like past generations of her family due to her (at the time) small statue body type and fitness she couldn't join and when she was finally at the point where she would have been able to was turned away due to ill health. almost a harassed after her last rejection she was approached by a Dr Howard(sp?) Stark who beaver her the opportunity to become a super soldier like one of her friend had previously signed up and applied to do.

Both Amelia and Steve went through the same experimental procedure at the same time without the other knowing until the final mission in which they were sent on as co captains and never returned.  
  


Chapter one:

waking up after the crash everything in one word was just. Strange every one I ever knew was either dead or so old that they wouldn't remember. I asked several times about what had happened. They either completely ignored what I had asked our said to ask someone else. After about three weeks they sent in an agent that they hadn't sent before to babysit me.  Not that they needed to it wasn't as though I would kill myself I have often in the past been told that I have too much self respect to do a thing like that. 

Though others may disagree especially since the fatality rate for the experimental procedure was well known to higher than the success rate and both then and now I have nothing to live for.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Waking up after the crash everything in one word was just. Strange.

Every one I ever knew was either dear or so old that they wouldn't remember. I asked several times about what had happened. They either completely ignored what I had asked our said to ask someone else. After about three weeks they sent in an agent that they hadn't sent before to babysit me. Not that they needed to it wasn't as though I would kill myself I have often in the past been told that I have too much self respect to do a thing like that. Though others may disagree especially since the fatality rate for the experimental procedure was well known to higher than the success rate.

Your most .likely wondering what I mean. Project super soldier ran by Howard Stark. With the high fatality rate joining was commonly considered a form of suicide. there were times when I wanted t die though that wasn't why i joined the project as a test subject. It wasn't long after I joined that it was discovered that you need to have a certain blood type to be able to survive, one that's so extremely rare it's not documented. Blood type X.

This is what took me from being a helper to a lab rat experiment like Steve.

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Links to outfits:

Agent / work - 

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=190477422

Casual - 

http://www.polyvore.com/casual_outfit_001_harry_potter/set?id=190422390

 

Six months after 'waking up'

I decided instead of going back into society and making new life to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. less heart ache than making new bonds with people that'll die too easily. Last week they found Steve. The oh so great captain america and are working on reviving him like they did to me. 

I don't work as a team. I'm more of a soloist but if I'm being honest I just don't like any of the other agents aside from Black Widow but she's tolerable at best. Apparently pirate is thinking of starting up a program named the avengers initiate. I wonder who he'll pick for it.

 


End file.
